


Don't Belittle A Lazy Crush

by grettama



Series: Starlight [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's just a simple crush at the beginning. But don't ever underestimate that feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Belittle A Lazy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Once he realised it, Hongbin knew he was in such a deep, deep, deep trouble.

It was just a mere lazy crush at first. He always had admired his _hyung._ His strong vocal as a lead singer, his kind behaviour amongst other, his caring for other members, his charisma, his charm, everything. Hongbin always had looked up to him.

But now, when his _hyung_ is being adorable as ever, with his sleepy eyes, feeding from Hongbin’s hand, Hongbin knew he was screwed. He might have fallen for Jung Taekwoon.

* * *

 

Hongbin tried his best to not to let his mind drifted away to dirty thoughts. But no, his scumbag brain had now given up to the view of Taekwoon’s mouth around his fingers. Taekwoon’s lips wrapped up around the food on the tip of Hongbin’s fingers. Hongbin could slightly feel Taekwoon’s tongue brushed his fingers. It was so warm and soft. Hongbin wanted more.

Taekwoon looked up to him with his sleepy eyes. Just-awoke-Taekwoon was the cutest and should be illegal. Taekwoon didn’t say anything, but Hongbin could see it in his eyes that his _hyung_ asked, "Are you okay? Your hand is trembling."

Hongbin forced out a laugh. "I’m fine, _hyung_. Isn’t it a little bit cold in here? I’m gonna check the heater," and with that, Hongbin rushed out from the room, cursing himself under his breath.

Only to bump to Cha Hakyeon.

"Why are you rushing? You ate breakfast already?" the leader asked.

Hongbin only nod and ran away from those oldest couple. N shrugged and entered the kitchen, with only Leo inside.

"Leo- _yah_ , why our Hongbin _nie_ rushed out like that?" he asked, sitting in front of Leo and grabbed some meals.

"Where did he go?" Leo asked back.

"Bathroom," N answered. "Maybe the cold weather affects his bladder." But when he looked at Leo and found that Leo had a slight amused smirk in his face, he knew immediately what was going on.

_‘Poor Hongbin_ nie _.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I know most of people ship Leo with N, don't get me wrong I ship them too. But you know, I always crave for the crack one orz.


End file.
